Desires in a mintue
by hectic-angel-on-your-shoulder
Summary: she needs it. Pure and simple. Femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

This is my first slightly sexual femme slash coming at y'all so R&R. It's meant to be short because of it's title.

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.

Dedication: To Ras, the goddess of all slash and luckily my best friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She needs it. Pure and simple.

She needs the fire that burns whenever she sees that wonderful creation pass her and knows that it's wrong. She knows what people might say and that is the only reason she keeps quiet. Even as they're pressed up against each other in some closet or behind some staircase, gasping each other's name at the slightest touch, she knows that they should never do this again.

But they always do.

It's not that she doesn't love her boyfriend, she does. He understands some parts of her that no one ever will. What they have is deep and connecting. And the thought of what he'd do if he ever found out sometimes breaks her heart. But even that can't stop her.

They both have reps to maintain because if nothing else, it's their personal joke. The mere fact that they should hate each other makes it more passionate. But they couldn't.

" Manny." She silently watch as they crowd the girl of her desires. She watches as they make some innuendos but she doesn't hear what they're saying. The only thing she notices is Manny's eyes boring in to her as if this was the punch line to their joke. So she laughs. Everyone else thinks that's she's laughing at Manny and this only makes her laugh harder. She watches in lust as Manny saunterers away knowing that she's the reason that her hips are moving like that. She wants to follow but she can't.

She needs her.

Craves her.

Desires her.

Wants her.

And even if they don't know her secret, everyone knows that Paige Michealchuck always gets what she wants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I continue? 


	2. Manny's minute

ok thanks for the support. individually...

xd3liCi0usz- thanks for seeing potential in me

iamjg- Yay I fooled some one. here's your update.

VoodooBat84-wow! thanks for that comment. I just hope that this chapter lives up to what you've said.

Enigmus- thanks you so much.(does a dance)

skater4u- I was going for original with this fic. Thanks for letting know I achieved that.

disclaimer-I don't don't own degrassi (and with the couples I make should I really?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's obvious to Manny that her thing with Paige is just...hormones.

Paige will never leave Matt for her and even if she did it'll just be some hidden closet thing. They could never make out in the hallways like other couples do or sit together and talk about their future.

Instead they'll have secret understandings. They keep up the hatred of each other in public and take the frustration on each other's lips and necks. Or they'd stay in the basement and talk. Manny loved when they did this. It makes her feel like she was more than what everyone though she was.

It makes her feel loved.

When Paige lazily traces her fingers over the back over Manny's neck, Manny nearly loses whatever control she has. And she knows Paige loves it that way. Just as she knows a lot about Paige. Birthmarks, scars, Manny knows them all and she thinks that this is what truly drives her wild.

Even when she just sees Paige in the hallway, Manny takes comfort in the fact that she can cause momentarily lapse in her thinking. It tells her that what they do, what they have might be real.

Still Manny knows that her thing with Paige is just sex. Pure, wild, uninhibited sex, but it's still just sex.

Paige often told Manny that she needed and wanted her.

But Manny did more than that.

She loved her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok next chapter I going to go back to the beginning and show y'all how this thing got started. R&R it'll makes my day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, my computer was wiped out. ( Yay viruses O.o ) Anyway thanks for all the responses.

alienangel19852003- Thanks for the love. Always keep it coming

SparkleSpaz5- thanks. I'll try to do long chaps though to be perfect honest I suck at them. I think it's my lack of attention span.

iamjg- I love getting your reviews.. But yeah thanks for that one.

Allison L.F- Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.

xd3liCi0usz- WOW! um... I honestly have no idea what to say to that but thank you so much.

ok so the disclaimer that I own nothing should be drilled in your heads by now but if it's not I just said it so there.

Dedication- this goes out to three people.

To Raz the only person out there who's more sadistic and psychotic than me- I'll love you forever.

To Jen-My other best friend who seems to like my work so much that I can bribe her with it- you rock my socks in the most kurdurfdurf way.

To Christy- the girl who keeps me going in this crazy thing called my thoughts- you mean so much and this SO goes out to you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige walked in to the locker room slightly remorseful for what she did. After making a feeble attempt to fix things she expected Manny to be upset, but not that upset.

_Manny: Where do you get off coming in here! How can you even talk to me? _

_Paige: Hi you broke my leg! _

_Manny: You made me be the mascot. _

_Paige: You made me look stupid. _

_Manny: You took credit for my work. _

_Paige: You got Matt fired! _

_Manny: You! I don't remember, but you started it! _

_Paige: I'll keep going! You stress me at Spirit Squad! You make me look like full fat spaz! _

_Manny: Shut up! You're just jealous. _

_Paige: Yeah right. _

_Manny: Um, don't drink anything else tonight. The girls went out for laxatives. _

_Paige: Thanks for the tip. Well at least it's summer now. _

_Manny: Yeah summer's good. _

Paige looked at Manny. They'd both had done awful things to each other but she couldn't bring herself to **hate** Manny. Because Manny was right. Paige never did thank Manny for being there for her when she was off with Matt. Granted that didn't last very long but still she did try. Maybe they could bury the hatchet. Not publicly of course, after all she still was Paige Michealchuck, but with each other.

" Manny I'm really sorry for what I did tonight."

She watched as Manny walked away from the mirror and sat down. After what seemed forever, Manny nodded.

"Sorry, I broke your leg."

"Yeah well you better be." Paige said with a smirk.

Manny looks like she's gonna to make a comment but laughs instead. Paige surprises herself by enjoying this moment and Manny's laughter. It's sweet and lights up her face. She almost adores the way Manny's dimples show in her smile. But then she stops herself what was she doing. _It's the painkillers_. she assured herself. She wasn't attracted to Manny it was drugs playing with her mind. Still she was feeling _something _real.

"I should get out of here" Manny mumbled interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah" Paige replied.

Paige still isn't sure how it happened. It's just ...Manny had passed her and Paige found herself leaning in. And she kissed Manny.

Kissing Manny was better than she had expected. She felt this burn that she didn't know could exist.. Slowly she pulled Manny into her and felt her form against her. Manny surprised her by pulling back with just as much passion and burn. hesitantly, Paige slid her tongue out to Manny's lips, asking for entrance.

" Yeah I heard she fell into some film director's arms" A voice outside said.

"I guess she was trying to get a jump start on her acting career" Another voice laughed.

Manny pulled away looking bewildered. Paige blinked unsure as to what just happened. And she sure as hell didn't have one for Manny when she had asked her. So she offered up the one she had been forcing herself to believe. Painkillers. Manny nodded mutely and rushed out of the locker room.

Still Paige wondered. even if she had been out there on pain killers , _Manny_ had responded. What did that mean? As she spotted Manny's dress still on the floor, Paige vowed to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wootness- ok so I have a plan and I'll tell all of you what it is next chapter. But you won't find out unless you review. I'll give you a cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey people. I'd told you I'd tell you my plan so here it is. I'm making this story in to a trilogy. Each part has 10 chapters kind of the whole past, present and future thing. this being the past or the summer after "west end girls" the next set is the school year and I don't know where the final part will be as of yet. this series is gonna be a love bow-tie thing.. wait just read it.

To my adoring fans: Don't worry I do plan on updating my other fics... I'm just so inspired for this one

disclaimer: You know what- I DO OWN DEGRASSI. the actors secretly work for me and thus I am able to create these stories. ok so maybe I don't but how many times do I have to say it.

dedication: to the trio who rocks my socks, Raz, Jen and Christy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny raced home after her "encounter" with Paige._ what the hell?_ the thought vibrated through her mind as she tried to figure out what to do next. But honestly, what could she do? the kiss already happened and Paige claimed that it was the painkillers making her act weird. So really there was nothing to do. This was a one time accident. Despite the sadness that this creating in her for some reason, Manny repeated the thought over and over. "Ugh, PAIGE!"

"I know she was such a bitch" a voice interrupted

Manny whirled around to catch none other than her best friend Emma Nelson wearing her trademark face of worry. "Em hey"

"I talked to my mom and she agreed to let me stay over tonight." Emma said sitting down."We could try for the 'whole bond of sisterhood' again"

"Right, but um that was us against guys. plus didn't really last" Manny reminded her while laying down on her bed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. maybe ice cream and Johnny Depp?" (A/N: yum)

"Sounds like a plan. I'll grab the ice cream." and with that Emma headed out.

"Let me, I hid a stash of _Chunky Monkey_ in the back of the freezer."

As Manny came down the stairs, the doorbell rang. When she opened it, Paige breezed past her in the living room. "Come right in" Manny stated sarcastically.

Paige turned and looked at her. " We need to talk."

"Understatement of the year. Wait actually it's not. You said it was painkillers."

"That explains why I kissed you but it doesn't explain why you kissed me back."

Manny looked up at the stairs. She couldn't take a chance of Emma hearing this. "Can we do this somewhere else I have company." As if on cue Emma came rushing downstairs. "Manny is _Broken Window_ okay?" She turned and look at Paige. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Hun, you can leave now." Paige retorted.

"And leave Manny **anywhere** near you? I don't think so"

"And how exactly do you plan on protecting her? Connections from the ravine?"

Manny sighed _There goes any chance of telling her what happened tonight._ " Em, it's ok. I think I should just talk to her tonight so I wont have to do it for the rest of the summer. After all we're going to have to deal with each other on the sprit squad next year. I'll call you later ok?"

Emma looked at Manny for awhile before nodding and heading out the door. Manny looked at Paige. " Was that really necessary?"

"Yes".

"well I would offer for us to go upstairs but since-"

"- you broke my leg-"

"since you cant make it up there, do you want to go to the guest room in the back?"

"Lead the way"

Manny did just that and soon as she and Paige sat down, the phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Mom. The dance? It was..unique. Tomorrow afternoon? ok yeah maybe Emma. Alright. Love you too. Bye."

"All alone are we?"

"Paige-"

"You never answered my question."

" that's because I don't know the answer" Manny responded tiredly.

"Did you like it?" Paige asked nervously.

Manny stared at her for a minute. "Yeah I did." She answered shyly.

"ok so what do we do now?"

Manny smiled. She figured it was time to throw caution to the wind. "Let's decide tomorrow." Slowly she leaned in to Paige and kissed her. Paige was caught off- guard but only for a minute as she mange to slide back on the guest bed pulling Manny with her. The feeling was heavenly and she never wanted to stop this. As the friction between them increased, she didn't give a second thought when she felt Manny's hands reaching for her zipper. She just wanted to lose herself in the moment. After all Manny was right.

They'd deal in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige stirred first in the morning feeling... happy. She looked around and saw Manny sleeping quietly next to her and smiled. After putting back on her clothes she wrote a note for Manny to meet her at the Dot an hour before auditions for Kevin Smith's movie. Then she called Dylan to pick her up. He arrived ten minutes later.

"Hey Paigey" He greeted ruffling her hair.

" Don't call me that."

"Ok then tell me what's going on."

"I will after you buy me breakfast."

They drove to a cozy diner and Paige explained everything from the dress being pulled off Manny to her own coming off later that night. Dylan stared at her in silence.

"Ok then so what does this mean. I mean other than the fact that you're bisexual." He asked before sipping his coffee.

Paige slumped in the booth. "That's just it, I don't know. I think I love Matt and I don't want to give that up but at the same time last night was-"

Dylan jumped up. "Please don't give me details on you sex life." Paige laughed. "Well you going to have to deal, but I do have good news."

"What? you just saved a bunch of money by switching you car insurance to _geico_?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, the good news was that you have the summer to figure it out."

Paige smiled at the thought that maybe she didn't have to solve everything right now.


End file.
